


The Greatest Love of All

by tae200243



Series: Brio Inlove [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: The Greatest Love of All: Whitney Huston
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Inlove [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Greatest Love of All

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote last week and hated, but idk hope y’all like it.
> 
> Also, I edit myself so if you see something off let me know.

The children had stayed out of the way for most the day. Beth had been on a rampage and all five kids knew not to do anything to upset her. Rio came home to find the house quite and clean. He took off his shoes leaving them by the door and made his way to the playroom. There he saw all five of his angels.

“Hello my angels” he said. Emma, Marcus, and Jane took off yelling daddy. Kenny and Danny hushed them.

“Guys quite. Mom is gonna be mad.” Danny said.

Rio looked on confused. “What’s going on” from upstairs they heard Beth.

“What did I say! I just asked for one- And who left there shoes at the door?”

Marcus and Jane went back to the table sitting down. Rio looked at Emma, knowing she’d be the one to tell. “Mommy’s been mad all day. She told us to be quite. But Daddy we seen you and got excited.”

Rio kissed her temple, “I’ll take care of it. You kids be good. I’ll be back.”

“Good luck.” Kenny called after him.

Rio came around the corner eyeing Elizabeth “Hey baby.” 

Beth turned eyeing him. “Was this you? How do you expect the kids to listen when you won’t?”

“So, that’s how it is?”

“What.”

“You can’t even say hello?”

Beth didn’t respond, only turning and heading to the laundry room. She began putting the kids clothes in the dryer when Rio came up behind her. He reached to pull her against him.

“Get off.”

“Ok, what’s goin on with you. You yellin at our kids. Mad that I left my shoes where you told me to. You been sleepy a lot too.”

“What’s wrong is that I’m tired of being the strict one. Grow a backbone and tell them no!”

“What. You not makin sense. Elizabeth you ain’t never talked to them or me like this. Unless-“ he didn’t finish.

“Unless what? I finally had enough.” She said sarcastically.

“When you last have your cycle, Ma?”

Beth looked at him like he’d grown three heads. “What the hell does that have to do with this?”

Rio smirked, hoping he was hiding his laugh.

“So this is funny to you? I’m funny to you.”

“I’ll be back.” He said.

“No! You can’t just walk off when I’m talking to you.”

Rio grabbed his keys and turned to her, “I think you pregnant Mama” he chuckled. 

Beth gave him a bug eyed look. “No. I know when my last period was. It- it was the night we went to that meeting and you wanted me to,” she looked to make sure the kids weren’t around, “give you head. _“_ _ One of us gotta feel good Mami.” _ ” She mocked him.

“Baby that was two months ago.”

“No. Rio, no.” She shook her head. “No, I- we used condoms.”

He smirked, “Not that this night. The kids were with my ma. We had dinner. You kept putting them sexy little feet on my crotch,” his smiled “made me horny as hell. Couldn’t even make it back home.” He walked closer to her, pulling her in his arms, “Had you right in the back seat. Mmm so wet for me too.” He slid his hands to her ass.

Beth blushed remembering that night. Now that she truly thinks about it, she was ovulating and her hormones betrayed her. “Stupid hormones” she mumbled.

Rio let out a full belly laugh. “Oh Mama, you got our babies runnin scared round here. All cause I gave it to you so good.”

She slapped the side of his arm, “You trapped me!” She laughed. 

“Nah, you trapped me. Being all sexy and shit.”

Beth sighed, “Six, Rio. Six kids.”

“Aye baby, Whitney said it best. The children are our future.”

Beth laughed at her goofy husband. Something only she and the kids were able to see. Six kids wouldn’t be bad. He was always a great dad and she couldn’t picture this with anyone else.


End file.
